My Lord Orochimaru
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: The greatest question. The meaning of life. It was Lord Orochimaru who taught me the answer to that question. - Male on male. Don't like, don't read. Kimimaru's POV. Lemon


**Hey, this is my first try at Naruto writing. KimimaruxOrochimaru  
Warning: MALE ON MALE - Don't like it, Don't read.**

No I don't own the characters.

Enjoy!

"Lord Orochimaru?" My voice was pitched low so that it didn't echo in the surrounding forest.

"Yes Kimimaru? What is it?" His back was facing me as he spoke but his words were perfectly articulated and clear.

"What is the meaning of this? I mean, what's the point of life? Why are we here?"

The man walking in front of me stopped, turning to look me in the eye.

"No-one knows Kimimaru. We will set up camp here."

I nodded my acquiescence and did as he bid, digging a pit for the fire and laying out our supplies. Quite soon, a small but aromatic stew was simmering in the pot as we both sat close to the warmth of the fire. We ate in silence and it was starting to bother me. I decided to voice my concerns with Lord Orochimaru's simplistic answer.

"Lord Orochimaru, about your answer before..."

His eyes flashed in the light from the fire and I was suddenly uncertain as to how to continue.

"Go on Kimimaru." He all but hissed. I trembled but stuttered out the rest of my thought.

"W-well if-f no-one k-knows why w-we are here then w-why does everyone keep l-living their lives f-for no p-point?"

There was silence for a long time before Lord Orochimaru spoke again. His voice was soft and hypnotic.

"Kimimaru, you misunderstood me before. What I meant was that no-one knows their purpose in life but many believe in something or someone or they want something so badly that it becomes everything to them and they will do anything to get it. Some others think that there are higher powered beings, gods and obey what their 'god' commands in exchange for a better afterlife. It doesn't matter which one they believe. Everyone is after happiness for themselves and will always strive to get it."

His voice had lulled my mind but my body had, of its own accord, drawn me closer to him so that there was barely any space between us.

"What about you Lord Orochimaru? What makes you happy?" I spoke so quietly that, for a moment, I thought that he wouldn't hear me but that doubt was banished as he laughed. His laugh was haunting and many would say evil but my body tingled furiously as the beautiful sound escaped into the night.

"I'm very simple boy. My happiness is brought along by my pleasure."

"What brings you pleasure sir?" My voice stumbled over the word 'pleasure' as the connotations of it opened themselves in my mind. I blushed heavily but Lord Orochimaru didn't seem to notice as he replied.

"What would bring me pleasure Kimimaru? To rule the world and be able to bring down anyone who rebels against my power. To control the fates of every village, every shinobi. To destroy neighbouring lands until they bow to me and acknowledge me as superior."

He chuckled lightly, as if he had forgotten I was there, listening with rapt attention.

"The small victories along the way to this goal bring me pleasure and of course, there are _other _things that bring me pleasure. Things that take less time but are very sweet while they last."

He shifted his gaze from the fire to pin me. One glorious hand came up to cup my burning face.

"Would you like me to show you Kimimaru?"

I licked my lips nervously and nodded, unable to neither speak nor comprehend what he was going to do. His face suddenly seemed very close to mine, his snake eyes trapping me but I knew he wasn't using a genjutsu. There was no indecision in his gaze as he threaded one hand into my silver hair, pulling my closer still and connecting my lips with his. Shock held my body paralysed. I'd never kissed someone before and to be doing this with Lord Orochimaru? My thoughts were frenzied until finally it occurred to me that I should respond. Instinct took over as his thin lips caressed mine. I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips and was transfixed with the velvet softness of his tongue when it came out to meet mine. I'd begun to take control of the kiss but was reminded who was in charge quickly as Lord Orochimaru thrust his tongue against mine, battling and taking the dominance from me. The hand in my hair massaged my scalp calming my thoughts while his other hand rested on my stomach, brushing the material back and forth.

My own hands decided that they wanted to explore the man that was bringing me this pleasure. Tentatively at first, I stroked his back with one hand, feeling the muscles he had hidden under his clothes. Why would this man hide his appearance? He was one of the most ethereal beauties I had ever seen. We pulled apart to breath and while I was trying to gather my breath, my shirt was lifted and pulled over my head. His hands were all over me in an instant, touching, feeling, and caressing my bare skin. I writhed under his touch and was soon lying on the grass with Lord Orochimaru between my legs and leaning over me.

These sensations were so alien to me. I'd never been touched as a child. Not even a hug due to my abnormally strong powers. Briefly I wondered what would happen if I got too lost in these feelings that he was giving me but the thought was quickly banished from my mind as Lord Orochimaru bent to let his tongue trail my sensitive skin. Sounds erupted from my throat. To my ears, I sounded strangled but the louder I was, the more Lord Orochimaru smiled. Blood pulsed throughout my entire body but seemed to centre just below my stomach. I'd never thought about anything like this before and it was still hard to think of even though it was happening now. I trusted him though. I trust Lord Orochimaru with my very soul.

It didn't take long for all my clothes to be shed on the forest floor and Lord Orochimaru's quickly followed. Under his watchful eyes and instructions, I flipped onto my hands and knees, ignoring the pain of small rocks pressing into me and drawing blood.

There was no warning or preparation for the sudden intrusion of Lord Orochimaru into me. I cried out to no-one, tears streaming down my face as the pain tore through me. A hand crept around my side and the pain seemed less as waves of pleasure rolled over me, growing in intensity. My legs shook with the effort of holding my weight from falling to the ground. Behind me, Lord Orochimaru began to rock into my hips, sending more waves of pleasure rocketing through me. His movements started off slow and rhythmic but quiet rapidly became swift and hard strokes. Every stroke burnt a new path of brilliance through my body.

I could hear crying, screaming and moaning echoing through the empty forest and realised that the crude sounds were being torn from my lips, from my mouth but still it was not enough. My body acted of its own volition, thrusting back against Lord Orochimaru and to some degree, controlling the pleasure. There was no room for thought as my body was manipulated into higher and higher convulsions of pleasure. With several shuddering movements, Lord Orochimaru buried himself even deeper within me and sent me spiralling over an edge I wasn't aware existed. There was nothing but pleasure as we both collapsed, exhausted, onto the soft grass.

As my mind slipped from consciousness closer to dreaming, I thought of something. I believe we make our own meaning in life. I've found my meaning in you, My Lord Orochimaru.

**Well that's it, if you liked it, review and give me some feedback please!**


End file.
